


I Have You

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teen Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You were insecure due to your size and were getting bullied but Damon shows you otherwise.





	I Have You

Damon drove to school since he was in freshman, a lot of girls always tried to flirt with Damon and in return, Damon had flirted with a lot of girls, but never really got into a relationship. He was popular, how couldn’t he be? His family is one of the founding families in Mystic Falls, and frankly, Damon is pretty good looking. Everyday for two years now, he drove the same route, watched the same trees go by, and watch the same girl walk from almost beside his house to school. He may have seen you outside, but he realized, he’s never really seen you inside the school like some wallflower. He doesn’t even know your name and you’re neighbors. 

Today, first day of junior year, Damon decided to focus his attention to you, leaving a little later so that he’d see you walk into school. He parked his car, ignoring the eyes of every girl and boy, and kept an eye of you. He saw how the group of bullies rounded you as you walked. “Pipsqueak!” “You sure you’re a junior?” And then you passed by the popular girls. “God, you should go to the gym and tone up!” “You’re such as a stick!” “Maybe you should eat up and get some meat in you!” He saw you slouch smaller and smaller than you already were as you walked the halls. 

You stopped at your locker, which happened to be close by Damon’s. 

He saw you sigh deeply and then you tucked your hair back and out of your face. His eyes slightly widened, jaw clenching. Now he was definitely interested in you. He walked towards you and leaned against the locker, making you look up at the proximity of the school’s most popular guy. You froze and decided not to speak, you’d rather not hear another judgment, especially not from him. “We’re neighbors huh?” Damon asked, smirking down at her. You slowly nodded your head. “So, why haven’t we become friends?” He asked, voice softer this time. “I—I don’t think you’d want to be friends with someone like me.” Came your small voice. 

Damon’s heart suddenly started beating at the sound of your voice. “Well, glad I saw you, cuz I think it’ll be better if I pick you up and you don’t have to walk so far.” He offered. You chuckled humorlessly, making him frown. “Are you here to tease me? Because that’ll make this first day a little bit new.” You mumbled. “No, I’m here to ask you your name and if you’d want a ride to school since we’re neighbors, but sorry for asking.” He turned to go back to his locker. He was legitimately hurt and he doesn’t know or understand why. All girls usually agree to him and more—but you?

“Damon—“ He stopped at the call of his name, loving just how soft his name rolled out of your tongue, it sounded too good. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.” You sighed, turning towards him. He felt as if his breath was taken away when he finally saw you. The way your (y/c/h) cascaded your face, the way your (y/c/e) seemed to get bigger, and the way your soft lips formed into a smile. _Holy shit_, he thought. “I’m (y/n) (y/l/n).” You introduced and offered your hand. Gasps were heard and you momentarily looked around to see girls glare at your outreached hand to Damon. He smiled and shook it, feeling a slight tingle as it stayed for a couple seconds. You pulled away and he saw the blush spread around your small cheeks. 

Damon raised an eyebrow to those people watching you two and with a narrowed look they all proceeded to what they were doing. “Do you want to ride with me home? I can drop you off.” Damon offered and this time around, you smiled and nodded your head. “Awesome.” He declared and just stood there. “Um, anything else I can help you with?” You asked. “Well, I don’t really have a group, I don’t like talk to everyone, but it’ll be nice if we hung out?” Damon smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You just made it sound like you have no friends.” You joked and Damon chuckled. “I have you!” He exclaimed and you blushed. You sighed sadly. “What’s wrong?” He found himself asking, hurt as you sounded so defeated. “If this is some elaborate prank, can you tell me, cuz, it’s hard getting hurt, most especially by the guy that most people either want to be or want to be with.” You whispered. Damon sighed, placing his fingers below your chin and lifting your head up. “No, (y/n). No elaborate plan, no prank, just me trying to befriend the girl that I live close by, maybe because I didn’t like hearing those awful things those other people said about you.” 

The way you looked up at him was enough to melt his heart, you looked vulnerable, hurt, yeah you were small, smaller than your average 17 year old, he sees that but what’s running in his mind is that he needed to protect you. “I promise you, you aren’t those things, and that you don’t need to do anything.” He stated and you slightly smiled. “Thank you.” You whispered and he smirked, nodding. “I think we have first period together, now that I think hard about it, huh?” He asked, winking at you, making you blush.

Damon joined you for lunch, normally you’d be alone, but him sitting with you, other people tried to, gladly, Damon saw how uncomfortable you were and asked them all to leave. Damon made sure you were close by as you two walked to his car, this was usually the time you get teased and bullied. He opened the door for you and you climbed in, thanking him. He looked up, seeing the ‘popular’ girls gawking at you and when he met their gaze, they immediately looked at each other, gossiping. 

The 10 minute ride was enveloped in comforting silence surprisingly. When Damon asked you where your house was, you pointed to the small paved road, where a small estate is located. “Wow.” Damon voiced. “You have a house that’s better than most of the students, you must have a car, how come you don’t drive?” He asked. You chuckled at him. “What?” He raised an eyebrow. “I won’t ever park my car at school.” You shrugged. ”Park here. Do you want some snacks? I can show you my car….” You offered and he smiled, nodding. 

“You have everything you want, why hide it?” He asked as he munched on a sandwich you made in your rather large kitchen. “Because they use me.” You replied. He shot an apologetic look. “They ask me to go here and there, use me and then tell me that I’m stupid, I’m not even pretty behind my back, tease how small I am—so after that, I’d rather be alone.” You explained then took a sip of your juice. After eating, you led him to the garage. You were sort of happy to have a friend again. “Ready to see my baby?” You asked. Damon smirked, raising an eyebrow. He already prefers your personalty at home than how shy and insecure you were at school. 

You opened the garage door and revealed an array of classic cars. “Holy shit.” Damon breathed, making you chuckle. He followed you to one specific car. “This,” You started, hands running along the hood. “Is baby.” Damon eyed the ‘67 Chevy Impala, mouth falling open. “She’s yours?” He repeated, awestricken. You nodded, smiling. “I helped dad restore her.” You informed. “Um—if—if you’re free this weekend, we can drive her around?” You asked and Damon’s eye lit up. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s supposed to ask you out.” Damon teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You wouldn’t want me anyways.” You mumbled. “(Y/n), do see me flirt with girls?” He asked. You nodded your head. “Most of them are one time thing. _Have_ you seen me ask someone out?” You shook your head. “Exactly. And you’re pretty damn special cuz I want to ask you out.” He smirked and you blushed. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around that this isn’t a prank, maybe one step at a time?” You asked and he grinned nodding. 

“Damon, would you like to drive baby?” You asked when he arrived at your house. “You want to take baby to school?” He asked, rounding the corner, meeting you in the front door. “If you drive in her, they wouldn’t think its mine.” You shrugged. He grinned and pulled you against his chest, lifting your chin up to kiss you softly. “I love your lips.” He murmured. The door open and Damon pulled away. “Good morning Mr. (y/l/n).” He smirked. Your father gave him a nod and smile. “I think we’re taking baby today.” You announced and your dad seemed stunned. “But you aren’t driving it huh?” Your dad asked and you nodded towards Damon. “I’ll take good care of your girls, sir.” Damon smiled and your father chuckled.

Damon parked his car in baby’s spot. “I’m sure everyone’s gunna swarm my baby.” You freaked and Damon grabbed your hand, bring it up lips. “I promise to keep you and her safe.” He smirked and you trusted him. The drive was quick as always and he made sure to park where not a lot of people would come up to her. Just when you walked in school hand in hand, Caroline, the cheerleading captain struts to your direction along with her clique. “Not tired of your toy?” She provoked and Damon’s grip tightened on your hand. You inched towards him, almost returning to your original persona that he tried to remove the shell off for 4 months. 

“Pipsqueak cannot give you what I can.” Caroline barked and you squeezed Damon’s hand. He released your hand and wrapped it around your waist. “I’m perfectly sure that _(y/n)_ had given more.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. She and her friends scoffed. “Do I need to tell you just how good she was?” Damon smirked, your whole body flushed. Her jaw clenched and with a scoff they left.

“Damon!” You scolded, lightly slapping his chest. “Babe, you should know by now that I hate when they talk about you like that.” He grumbled, looking down at you. “You’re already making it a lot better.” You smiled and Damon wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up as he kissed you. 

Senior year was about to start. Damon still drove everyday to school, still, a lot of girls flirted with him, but in return, he only had his eyes on one girl, and this time around, he was in a happy relationship. He was still and will always be popular, just as he is good looking. The girl that he sees walking to school before, now rode beside him. He drove his car or sometimes you’d let him drive your car. You were the girl he watched disappear, the girl bullied for how cutely small you were, you were now out there, with the help of Damon’s endless words of encouragement and always telling you that you were beautiful no matter what. 

Damon made sure to be with you, to make sure you were okay and happy, and you didn’t complain, you loved having your boyfriend around. 

“Honey,” You heard a soft knock on the door, opening right after. You looked up the mirror to see your mom. You smiled at her and she beamed. “Damon’s downstairs.” She informed and you bit your lip. “Do I look good? I feel so small…” You trailed and she had the same look Damon held when you often talked low about yourself. “My baby, you look gorgeous. And let me tell you, Mr. Salvatore looks dashing as well. He’ll definitely know you’re beautiful.” She cooed and hugged you. Then your dad entered. 

“Family moments without me?” He feigned hurt making you and your mom giggle. “Here’s a little gift from me and your mom.” He placed a dainty necklace. “Remember, honey, if you feel good about yourself, no one else can tell you other wise. Take it from me and mom, and Damon.” He said and lightly squeezed your shoulder. “C’mon, your date is waiting downstairs.” Your mom smiled and you nodded. 

Damon waited anxiously, he hasn’t seen your dress and certainly is more than excited to see you. When you were at the top of the stairs, he literally had a flashback of the day he first met you. His heart started beating faster, _you were too beautiful, it should be illegal_, he thought. “Holy shit.” He breathed. You smiled at him, admiring just as he did to you. “You literally took my breath away.” He licked his lower lip, looking down at you when you reached him. “Oh stop it.” You blushed. “Never.” He teased and you giggled. 

You hooked your arm to his and opened the door for you just like the first day you met. “Thank you.” You murmured and he smirked, leaning down to kiss your cheek. Your hand was in his as he drove, glancing every now and then at you. Damon parked the car and came around to hold your hand and he stopped right before entering the hall. “(Y/n)?” He looked down at you, you were a bit taller now that you were wearing high heels. You placed your arms around his waist. “Yeah?” He leaned down to kiss you tenderly.

You slightly moaned against his lips, making him smile. “I love you.” His smile was soft and endearing. “I love you too, Damon.” You whispered, tiptoeing to kiss him. 

You both then entered the hall, enjoying each other’s presence. It didn’t surprise you that Damon became the the Prom King, it was no brainer. Of course you didn’t want to be any part of it, since you knew Caroline was gunna win. But just as they were about to crown Damon, you and him disappeared. “Damon! You’re literally the king.” You laughed as you tried to keep up in his running, especially on heels. “Wait up! I can’t run in these!” You giggled and he stopped, scooping you into his arms, making you squeal. 

“You know I don’t care about prom.” He playfully scoffed. “Just wanted to see your pretty dress.” He added. “And obviously without it.” He whispered, making you shiver. “_Mr. Salvatore?_” You both heard the megaphones, making you double in laughter. “Such a bad boy.” You giggle. He winked, letting you down and pushed you into one of the storage closet. “You planned this huh?” You teased, looking around the cleaned up closet and he winked at you.

He shred of his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt, removing his bowtie in the process. You looked at him, _drooling_, up and down. “You wanna know what I love the most with you being petite?” He asked and you shook your head, biting your lower lip. “That it makes it so much easier to fuck right here, against the wall inside a closet.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you. You moaned against his lips and felt his hand on your back, unzipping your dress.

His lips descended to your neck and collarbone. “Damon,” You moaned when he grounded his hips in between your legs, feeling his hard cock. “I got you, (y/n).” He huskily whispered, moving again to kiss you. You pried your dress off, letting it pool down your feet. “Fuck,” He breathed as he looked over at the set you wore, blue eyes darkening. 

All pieces of clothing were gone and Damon held your hips, lifting you up, pressing you agains the wall like he had promised. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he slid into you, slowly, feeling your walls clench as he stretched you. Your head fell back with a deep moan and he took that chance to kiss along your throat, nipping your earlobe, gasping as he bottomed out. “You’re so beautiful, (y/n).” He whispered with a raspy voice, wetting his lips. You wrapped your arms around him, your fingernails digging into his back. He groaned. You looked up at him, eyes meting each other as his thrusts started to escalate, your petite frame bouncing up and down his cock. 

Your collected moans started to echo back into your ears in the confined space, making it hotter. “Damon…” You whined, feeling the inner turmoil, your legs, wrapping securely around his waist. Damon leaned down, forehead right against yours as he rocketed his hips. His lips attached to yours, kissing you sloppily, swallowing the moans you elicited for him. “D—Damon, _please_!” You mewled. He moved his head to the side, sucking a deep mark on your soft spot, making your walls clench, and with a scream, you came around him, clamping around his thick cock.

“Fuck, (y/n), gunna come for you—“ He choked out, you leaned in and kissed him hard. He groaned against your mouth as his hips jolted, pulsing into you. 

He lazily slid in and out of your quivering pussy, letting the high come down, sharing sloppy kisses. Damon can practically feel the fast beats of your heart against his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair, making you hum softly. “I love you, Damon.” You whispered with a hazy smile. “I love you too, (y/n).” He whispered, kissing you tenderly. 

After cleaning up and getting dressed, you both exited the closet, slightly panting as you went outside letting the cool air envelope you both. You both leaned against the side of the car, the cold metal soothing your bodies and he slid an arm on your shoulders, pulling you close to his side. “Do you wanna head back inside, maybe try that spiked punch?” You softly asked, looking up at him. “Nah, don’t really talk to anyone there.” He shrugged, a playful glint in his eyes. You giggled. “You just made it sound like you have no friends.” You recalled with a smile. He smirked with a knowing look, leaning down to peck your lips.

“I have you…” 


End file.
